minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Stevairus
Stevairus is a newer yet influential player on this server. He joined sometime around the beginning of May in 2015, and was mayor of the city of Aell. Timeline Early May 2015 Stevairus started out on the server by joining Spidey's town of Cordoba. He lived there for several days until he was invited to The Tropical Islands, a town somewhere in Chile. After getting his items trapped within the town and himself without it, he was able to finally acquire his goods, some of which had been stolen, and travel to the growing town of London. There begins the next part of his perilous journey through Minecraft planet earth Mid-early May 2015 After a rough start, Stevairus finally thought he had found his place in the server. He explored London and the areas around it, including Old Historic London. Stevairus showed Eice6, the mayor of New London at that time, what he wanted to claim, and he gave Stevairus permissions so he could do so. Everything was going more or less the way Stevairus wanted it to go for London. Things started to break down when Stevairus began inviting many people into London. Eice was not happy about the newbies joining, believing that Stevairus was undertaking too many responsibilities that he should not. The final straw that snapped Eice's tyrannical patience was Stevairus' suggestion for an election for the mayoral position. As soon as he saw this, he evicted Stevairus and attempted to claim all of his items, unsuccessfully. Middle May 2015 After Stevairus' moving out of London, many things happened at once. Most of the movecrafts positioned in the London airlot were claimed by Stevairus, as he had been the one to claim the land they were abandoned on, and soon transferred safely out of Ender Lice's reach, at REDACTED. A new nation had sprung up after New Cascadia VII was sold to apineda, called InterPol. Meanwhile, Stevairus moved his items to a remote location in Australia, soon to become the town of Aell. Since then, relations between the ECU and London have been steadily wearing down, while Aell and InterPol have established an alliance with Madrid and DONREPANOCHA. Mid-late may 2015 Stevairus has been steadily building up Aell, now having a grand total of two citizens, him and his irl friend who almost never visits the server. Since Aell's creation and it's joining InterPol, Stevairus has participated in several pirate raids, having only one death over the course of all the fights. Rumor has it that Aell was raided once as well, but this rumor is false, seeing as there were no spawners anywhere within Aell found after the supposed attack. Anything AJ says that opposes this fact is a lie or a joke, since (obviously) Stevairus isn't stupid enough to decide to try and take on an entire pirate airship on his own. (SHHHHHHHHHHHHH, the truth must not be knoown!!) By May 17th, the Great Lag of May 2015 started (possibly caused by Stevairus and his comrades) cut off the ability to do anything on the server except perhaps the laggy chat. Nothing of his future plans for Aell, InterPol, and the server as a whole are known to anyone but him. Late May For most of late May, Stevairus has been afk due to final exams. He and the only other loyal resident of Aell will return after they are finished with finals. Plans for strengthening Aell defenses are being considered as well. Early June In early June Stevairus was often afk due to final exams. After the Great Towny Glitch of 2015, Stevairus had to regain Aellian land. This was done mostly thanks to apineda who recreated InterPol, the first of the post-glitch nations. Soon after this, apineda started a conflict with GA1109, which resulted in Stevairus betraying apineda in order to preserve the (worthless) life of 8bit_craftr and the priceless, but unpolished, marvel of Bangkok. As a result of this conflict, Stevairus disassembled and hid Aell in a secret bunker, leaving the town a desolate place. He also made an outpost in REDACTED used for manufacturing and holding movecrafts. Middle June Apineda requested that Stevairus move to Japan. Stevairus lollygagged and wasn't able to claim Morioka in time, resulting in its claiming by apineda, forcing him to move to southern japan. There, the Stev-Trolling of June 17 2015 happened, after which the area quickly regained its previous splendor. June to October The following few months are less documented as so many things happened. The server reset, forcing Stevairus to wander the world, eventually joining Chetitcamp, more recently known as Haerodale. After a while, the mayor Rileydevon became partially inactive, forcing him to request her to hand over the job as mayor. After getting the job, Stevairus greatly improved Haerodale and made it one of the largest towns on the server. Around september, the infamous F1sh98 was unbanned and rejoined the server. He quickly gained followers, among which was Stevairus. After a long spiral of events, F1sh98 was banned again, forcing all of his followers to either retreat to F1sh's server, or to claim they were mislead by him. Stevairus had more allies and friends on MCPE so he chose to stay. This however did not last very long. In October, the admins decided it would be a great time to switch money to emeralds. They took everyone's money and gave them 100 emeralds each, thinking this would somehow stabilize the economy. Stevairus, bewildered by this, tried to keep Haerodale running, as did many other players with their towns, but alas the admins prevailed and town after town fell on their behalf. Haerodale being one of them, Stevairus, enraged at his town's demise, advertised the IP of ********, another server than MCPE, and was banned for hacking (which he did not do. There is something called Zalgo text generator that corrupts text and makes it look hacked). Here ends the story of Stevairus, for he was banned. Category:Players